Kya Karoon Hai?
by LuaniNair
Summary: El título significa: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Esta basada en la película de Karan Johar, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Anjali y Rahul son mejores amigos, se enamoran, pero Rahul hace algo mal y rompe el corazón de Anjali.
1. Chapter 1

Y así es como todo empezó

Anjali Sharma llegó a la Universidad Saint Xaviers sin conocer a nadie. Las chicas la miraban de forma extraña por su manera de vestir; y es que Anjali no era la típica chica amante del maquillaje, ella prefería lo natural, además no usaba faldas ni blusas como las otras chicas, su estilo era más cómodo y deportivo.

Al sonar la campana del receso, Anjali dejó sus cosas en su casillero y decidió explorar el campus universitario. Al pasar por el gimnasio escuchó gritos de emoción y decidió echar un vistazo. El lugar estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que formaban un círculo, dentro del cual había dos muchachos practicando lucha libre. Anjali se acercó para tener una mejor vista y en ese instante sonó la campana, la cual anunciaba que la lucha había terminado. El estudiante derrotado yacía a un lado del campo con sus amigos consolándolo, mientras el ganador era ovacionado con los gritos de las chicas diciendo su nombre: "¡Rahul, Rahul, Rahul!"

-_¡Qué vanidoso es!_ –Pensó Anjali, pues Rahul miraba a todos con autosuficiencia-. _¡Yo le enseñaré a pelear!_

Anjali se acercó al estudiante que arbitraba las luchas y le dijo que deseaba enfrentarse a Rahul. El árbitro la miró con incredulidad, pensaría que estaba bromeando, pero al verla bastante decidida, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Estudiantes de St. Xaviers, tenemos un nuevo retador para Rahul, se trata de una chica nueva, su nombre es…

-Anjali Sharma –contestó Anjali.

Todo el gimnasio quedó en silencio hasta que alguien empezó a reírse y todos le siguieron.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Rahul. Anjali lo miró agradecida pues empezó a avergonzarse -. Anjali te llamas, ¿no? Ven, acércate.

Al estar frente a frente ella pudo ver mejor su expresión. Debajo de ese aire de superioridad se encontraban unos ojos solitarios pero llenos de bondad.

-¿Así que crees que puedes derrotarme?

-Sí, así lo creo –le contestó Anjali.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?

Se pusieron en posición al sonar la campana. Anjali empezó a analizar los movimientos de Rahul. Bastante apresurado el muchacho; no pensaba mucho lo que iba a hacer, simplemente lo hacía. Esto le trajo problemas pues Anjali era más rápida. La lucha culminó con un revés de Anjali, el cual Rahul no había visto venir.

-La… la ganadora es Anjali –pronuncio el incrédulo árbitro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos, cuando se escuchó a alguien aplaudir. Anjali volteó y vio a Rahul mirándola a los ojos y aplaudiéndole, lo cual generó la ovación de todos los presentes.

-Eres… eres realmente buena –dijo Rahul al acercarse a Anjali.

-Gracias, tú también.

-¿Practicas algún deporte?

-¡El Básquet me encanta! –dijo Anjali emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo lo practico siempre! –le contestó Rahul, emocionadísimo-. Ojala algún día juguemos.

-¿Qué te parece ahora mismo? Así puedo ganarte dos veces en un solo día.

-No lo creo, juguemos entonces.

Y así es como todo empezó.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué sentimiento es este?

Así empezó la amistad. Rahul y Anjali iban a todas partes juntos; compraban ropa en la misma tienda, comían dulces juntos, hacían los deberes juntos. Todos en la universidad asociaban el nombre de Anjali con el de Rahul, y viceversa.

Pasaron los años y esa amistad creció y se fortaleció. A pesar de que siempre andaban peleando por el espíritu de conquistador innato en Rahul o porque Anjali siempre ganaba los partidos de básquet, se reconciliaban fácilmente.

Anjali siempre le reclamaba por sus gustos, pues Rahul siempre se fijaba en las chicas más bonitas, pero poco intelectuales. De tanto reclamarle, Rahul le contestó un día:

-¡Está bien! Entonces si no encuentro a una chica bonita e inteligente pues me tendré que conformar contigo.

-Ja-ja, eres muy gracioso, pero eso no pasará –le contestó ella.

Un martes por la tarde, Anjali se encontraba aburrida y sin saber qué hacer, pues Rahul le había dicho que esos días él iba a visitar a unos parientes. Decidió entrar a su habitación, donde algunas chicas estaban sentadas viendo una película. Al ver que tenía como opciones el quedarse viendo la película o vagabundear sin rumbo, prefirió ver la película. Se trataba de La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo; nunca la había visto y apenas escuchó el nombre recordó a Rahul renegando esa mañana porque ella le había ganado una vez más en básquet.

La película llegaba a la mitad y cada vez le gustaba más a Anjali. _Es curioso, como algunas personas pueden enamorarse de sus mejores amigos, ¡se supone que son amigos!_, pensaba. Al llegar el momento en que algunos de los actores cantaron _I say a little prayer _sentados en una mesa, mientras el personaje de Julia Roberts no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo, Anjali lo comprendió. Fue un golpe inesperado. Al ver el rostro de la protagonista se identificó con ella. Totalmente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sintió miedo y alegría, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que ni ella comprendía.

Cuando la película hubo terminado, tenía una sensación extraña en todo su ser. Se sentó en su cama, alzando la vista al techo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Anjali? –le preguntó Naina, una chica que compartía el dormitorio con ella.

-¿Ah? Eh, ¿por qué lo dices? –contestó Anjali despabilándose.

-Es que tus ojos se ven tristes, pero tienes una leve sonrisa en los labios, ¿sabías?

-No… no es nada –contestó asombrada -. Sólo… sólo necesito caminar… sí, caminar.

Salió de la habitación sin saber a dónde ir y de pronto se encontró corriendo por los campos verdes. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas le pidieron un descanso. Se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a llorar.

-_¿Por qué estoy llorando? _–pensaba-. _Se supone que el amor debería alegrarme, no hacerme llorar._

Pero en el fondo, ella sabía la respuesta. No lloraba de emoción, lloraba de angustia. Al ver esa película se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: no le gustaba Rahul, lo quería. Se sentía bastante extraña de sólo pensarlo, pues nunca le había pasado algo parecido.

Las lágrimas empezaron a secarse poco a poco y ella se recobró. Siguió sentada bajo el árbol, pensando. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Él sentía lo mismo por ella?

-_No ­_–pensó-_, Rahul nunca podría sentir algo por mí, no soy su tipo, él siempre anda tras las chicas bonitas y yo no soy bonita._

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos pero en menor intensidad, ¿podían salir más lágrimas de sus ojos? Eso era increíble.

-¡Hey, Anjali!

Alguien la llamaba, pero no cualquiera, esa voz la escuchó hacía algunos años, el primer día de clases en la universidad, la persona con la que luchó y a la cual ganó ese día.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Rahul-. ¿No te das cuenta que puede empezar a llover?

Ella no sabía qué contestar, no lo miraba, no podía. Su parte impulsiva le decía a gritos _¡confiésale lo que sientes!_, pero su parte tímida ganó y sólo le dijo:

-No me di cuenta del clima, sólo quería aire fresco.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Haz estado llorando? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? –le pregunto, preocupado, Rahul.

-No… no es nada –mintió ella-. Es que… estaba viendo una película y…

-Empezaste a llorar ¿no? ¡Todas las chicas lloran con ese las películas!

-¡Yo no soy cualquier chica! –Anjali empezaba a recobrar el ánimo, se dio cuenta que esas peleas le gustaban.

-No, claro… -Rahul bajó un poco la voz-. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que seas chica.

-¡Te escuché! –Anjali cogió su brazo derecho y lo dobló tras su espalda.

Mientras Rahul le rogaba que lo soltara, Anjali sonreía satisfecha de la relación con su amigo. Lo soltó.

-Ven acá –le dijo él extendiendo los brazos.

Se abrazaron por un momento y caminaron de regreso bajo la casaca de Rahul, protegiéndose de la lluvia.

-_No le diré nada _–pensó-_, seré como la protagonista de La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo. Seguro que este sentimiento se irá, pues no lo amo._

Pero Anjali no sabía, aún, que algunos sentimientos son difíciles de olvidar.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in love

Los días pasaron mientras las hojas de Otoño caían sobre el verde pasto. Anjali se olvidó por completo de ese episodio, seguro sería pasajero.

A principios de Primavera Anjali le pidió a Rahul que la acompañase a comprar un libro de misterios. Este, aunque fastidiado, accedió.

Pasearon entre los estantes de novelas, viendo libros como Sensatez y Sentimientos y Lo que el viento se llevó; hasta los de fantasía, donde se encontraban Harry Potter y El Señor de los Anillos. Anjali estaba fascinada, aunque sólo había ido por un libro de misterios. Quería comprar uno de Agatha Christie.

Salieron de la librería camino a la universidad. Era una mañana algo nublada para ser de primavera. Subieron a un taxi para llegar temprano.

El día anterior, Rahul estuvo jugando fútbol con sus amigos, por ello ahora se encontraba cansado y se quedaba dormido por ratos. Cuando él se apoyó en el hombro de Anjali del cansancio, esta se sintió extraña. De pronto, la necesidad de tocar el cabello esponjoso y abundante de Rahul le vino a la mente. Dudó un momento, pero luego se encontró acariciándole el cabello mientras sentía esas mariposas en el estómago de las que todas las chicas hablaban.

Al llegar él tenía que ir a practicar fútbol de nuevo, por eso la dejó a ella en su habitación y fue a su destino.

La cabeza de Anjali daba vueltas mientras ella yacía en su cama. No podía ser. No. Era su mejor amigo.

- Mi mejor amigo...

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? Eran las preguntas que venían a su cabeza, pero por más que trataba de recordar no podía responderse.

¿Qué haría? ¿Se lo diría? No, no podía decírselo. Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien porque empezaba a sentir un hoyo en su pecho, una fuerza que quería salir de su interior. Fue entonces cuando vio que Rifat Bi la miraba preocupada.

-¿Te pasa algo, Anjali?

-No... Bueno, sí –contestó ella -. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, sentí algo extraño al tocarle el cabello a Rahul hoy por la tarde.

Rifat Bi sonrió.

-¿Era eso? ¡Mi niña! ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? ¡Te gusta Rahul!

-¡No! –Anjali se paró de la cama de un salto- Eso no puede ser. Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

-¡Mucho! ¿Qué pasaría si, en un extraño caso, yo le confesara que me gusta? Nuestra amistad se echaría a perder y no quiero eso.

-Pues esas son las consecuencias de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo.

-¿E... Enamorarse? ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba enamorada? Yo no lo dije y no lo estoy.

-Bueno, bueno, era una manera de expresarse –contestó Rifat Bi notando el nerviosismo de Anjali-. ¿Te digo algo? Se nota que tú también le gustas.

-¿Yo? ¿A Rahul? ¡Eso no puede ser! A él le gustan las chicas bonitas y huecas. Yo no soy ni bonita ni hueca.

-Por supuesto que lo eres –mirándola con preocupación-. No me gusta cuando te menosprecias.

-Bueno, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Sería horrible hacerme ilusiones. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará y no quiero pensar más.

-Pero es en serio, date cuenta cómo se comporta contigo y cómo lo hace con las demás chicas. Contigo tiene un trato especial que nunca le había visto.

-Ya te dije Rifat Bi, eso es porque soy su mejor amiga.

-No, hay algo más...

-¡Ya, Rifat Bi! No quiero oír más para no salir herida.

-Está bien, está bien, no hablaré más.

Se abrazaron y salieron a mirar el cielo nublado.

_-Me gusta Rahul –_pensó Anjali-._ Es extraño, porque de los poquísimos chicos que me han gustado con el se siente diferente._

Y era cierto, porque a Anjali no sólo le gustaba Rahul. No podía definir sus sentimientos ya que sentía un cariño enorme hacia él, además de la extrema confianza ligada a su amistad, era inexplicable. Pero, en realidad, Anjali se estaba enamorando por primera vez.


End file.
